My Little Pony: The Fall of the Crystal Empire
by Blazefire19
Summary: The story of how the Crystal Empire fell, also available on YouTube by Silly Filly Studios.


**1000 years ago, Princess Celestia and Luna liberated the Crystal Empire...and together, they moved to strike down the king of shadows...**

Celestia and Luna stood in front of the dark castle which lived King Sombra. "Coward," Luna said bitterly. "Walled up in his fortress like it was a tomb. Celestia looked at her. "Our ground forces can't advance beyond his crystal field. And you know what he can do to our Pegasi, unable to defend their minds with magic." Luna scoffed. "We only need a small window of an attack. He's lost a lot of ground. The Elements of Harmony should dispose of him."

Luna glanced at her sister. "And if they don't?" Celestia raised a brow. "Why would they fail?" she questioned. "Hypothetically speaking..." Luna said. Celestia smiled. "Well, hypothetically speaking, we're prepared just in case," she said, holding up her weapon. "Hmph, indeed. He knows not of the forces he's tampering with," Luna said, smirking and holding her weapon. "Let us not stay his end further." She raised her wings and flew into the air toward the castle, Celestia followed her.

The two sisters broke through one of the windows of the Crystal Castle and fired the Elements down on King Sombra, who just smiled and let the Element's power rain upon him, then he disappeared. Luna and Celestia waited. "Is that it?" Luna questioned in confusion. She got her answer as Sombra attacked Celestia with his dark crystal magic. Luna raised her sword and struck Sombra down viciously, but he landed unharmed.

Celestia shot her magic at him, then attacked him with her sword, forcing him backward. Luna got up panting where she was thrown, and she used her sword to block Sombra's ruthless attacks, and Luna and Sombra clashed swords for a moment, then she shoved him backward. Luna and Celestia rose into the air, and made a dive bomb attack, letting out battle cries. But Sombra evaded them by letting out his dark magic again, pinning them to the wall with black crystals.

Celestia managed to break free of her prison and shot at Sombra again, but he vanished into the shadows. She glanced around, panting heavily. "Show yourself, coward!" she yelled. Sombra chuckled evilly as he emerged, striking down at Celestia, who blocked his attack just in time. She stabbed him into his chest. Sombra's eyes widened slightly, but he smiled evilly seeing that her blade unable to make him bleed.

"It's _over_ , Sombra. YIELD!" Celestia growled, forcing her blade in more. Sombra cackled darkly. "So, much, _hatred!_ " he hissed, shoving her away. He approached her, his eyes glowing. "You speak of cowardice..." Celestia glowered at him. "Have you forgotten whose domain you are in?" He roared, attacking her again. She avoided his deadly strike, penetrating him in the forehead and stunning him slightly. The two of them clashed blades again.

"I don't care what dark pacts you've made!" snapped Celestia, glaring at him. "You WILL Fail!" Sombra smiled evilly. "It seems even the gods lack purity in their hearts." He attacked her again, and she blocked his blade. "I can taste your wrath, and it is _ **delicious!**_ " Celestia's eyes lit up with power. "SILENCE, YOU CUR!" She screamed, shooting her magic at him. Sombra faded into darkness again, covering Celestia in shadow.

Luna groaned slightly as she opened her eyes, seeing a big form of shadow in front of her. Luna thought she saw a flash of green light. She raised her sword.

A flash of light, and Celestia opened her eyes. Sombra wasn't anywhere. "Show yourself!" she demanded, looking around. There wasn't anything, _yet._ Celestia gasped a bit, then relaxed as she recognized her sister. "Oh, sister! Thank goodness!" Celestia said, sighing in relief. Luna's eyes flashed, and then they turned jade greed and slitted. Celestia's eyes widened in horror. "No..." She whispered, backing up in fear. The dark being that possesed her sister moved in, until it was inches away. "Luna, please!" Celestia pleaded. "It doesn't need to be like this!" Luna's eyes and horn lit up with dark magic.

"LUNA!"

Luna's blade struck Sombra in the back, and he looked around in surprise, making the blade and wound disappear. Luna was able to free herself from her prison, and she landed, using her magic to create multiple weapons that shot endlessly at Sombra. But Sombra was able to block the attack with a giant black crystal, whom he pushed in front of Luna, hoping to take her down, but she sliced through it with ease and charged at him.

The two attacked each other viciously, striking again and again. Sombra narrowed his eyes at her, and hissed, "Relentless! Why such lengths to protect your petty imperialistic interests?" Luna glared at him. "You're a fool if you think that is what I'm trying to protect!" _I'm doing this to protect my sister!_ Luna thought. She began striking at Sombra, slicing at him left and right. He tried attacking her again, but she managed to shield herself, only receiving a couple scratches, which healed instantly.

Sombra glared at her, then used his powers to create a crystal wall around Luna, trapping her. She narrowed her eyes. "Release me!" she demanded. Sombra smiled. "In due time," he said mockingly. "I was curious to know why your sister would fear you. It seems she was right to do so." Luna glared at him. "She does not FEAR me!" she snapped.

Sombra approached her. "You will see before long," He sneered. "Do you honestly think she understands the night in all its glory?"

"Do not pretend _you_ do in return!" She retorted, glaring at him. Sombra smiled. "Oh, I understand perfectly." He chuckled. "You find me to be a tyrant, yet the best kind of slave is the one who is willing." Luna's eyes flashed angrily. "SILENCE!" She bellowed.

"You can deny my warnings, all you wish," Sombra said, still smiling. "But it won't change your fate." "Save your breath!" She snapped. Sombra glared at her again. "Even if by some miracle you were to defeat me, you'd only soon fall to your sister. Why do you force to choose?" Luna flared her nostrils at him. "Equestria will see many a foe in the future. Will it not make sense enough to stand against them together?" Luna shook her head. She won't submit. "We would rather take our own lives than submit to your evil!" She said bravely.

"Submit?" Sombra questioned, chuckling again. "Just like you have to your sister?" Luna felt anger rising in her. "I admire your resolve," Sombra said, smiling. "You are strong. Far more fit to rule, and far more deserving of respect, than _Celestia_. You have an opportunity now, to take her place! Together, we can show the nation what it truly means to fear the **_night_**!" Luna thought for a moment.

"You are a fool." She said angrily, and she used her power to break herself out of her prison, her eyes white with her magic. Sombra's eyes turned green again and he growled. "So be it," he hissed, turning into shadow, and he and Luna advanced on one another.

Break

Luna collapsed to the ground, panting heavily as dark magic started taking over her head, her eyes a green color. "Such a shame," Sombra said, turning away. The darkness finally took over Luna, and she began laughing evilly. Sombra turned around in surprise. "You think you found an ally in darkness?" Luna said mockingly, shadow covering her form, changing her. "Do you comprehend the powers you were GIFTED with? The powers I was BORN into?" Her eyes turned jade green and slitted. She smiled evilly and approached Sombra. "Where do you think all the shadows go to hide from the precious light? Just who do you think stands against them?" She took her sword and held it in front of her. "What you possess is a mere fraction of their might. The same might I stand unyielding against each and every night."

"Stay back!" Yelled Sombra as he shot his power at Luna, but she deflected it easily. She glared at him again. "You are NOTHING compared to them. You are NOTHING compared to ME!" She charged at Sombra, her form now completely black. She pinned Sombra against the wall with her blade. "YOU CLAIM TO KNOW FEAR?" She hissed. "I will show you TRUE TERROR!"

Sombra stared in horror at what he saw. "What are you?" He choked out.

Nightmare Moon had revealed herself in her true form at last. She chuckled evilly. "I am a NIGHTMARE." She slashed her blade, then darkness.

Break

Celestia opened her eyes. She remembered. "Luna!" She cried, fear filling her. "What is it?" A familiar voice said, and Celestia saw her sister land next to her. Celestia sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're all right," She said, smiling, then she hugged her with her wings. All that Celestia saw around her was snow and ice. No castle. "Where are we?" she asked. "What happened to..." She looked at Luna, who bowed her head.

"Sombra is no more," She said. "But the Empire. He- I can't-" Celestia had sorrow in her eyes. "To banish an entire empire like that, how much hatred and power are we truly facing?" she asked. She sighed again. "I'm just grateful you're unharmed, and were able to get us out safely." Celestia cleared her throat. "We'll need to bear news of this defeat to our subjects. Not every fight will be a victory." Luna glanced down again.

"Come. It is cold. Let us return home," Celestia said, and she flew up into the air. What she didn't know, was that inside Luna's form, was a nightmare, waiting to emerge and take over Equestria.

 **This was made by Silly Filly Studios on YouTube, which was awesome. I hope you enjoyed reading, and be sure to check out the actual video too. See ya! :)**

 **Story is owned by Silly Filly Studios, and characters belong to Hasbro. I don't own anything.**


End file.
